The British Standard
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: continuation of Glimpse of the Past. This tells about his journey to England. He has his tough times and struggles but he pulls through it. Fans of L should enjoy this. Now adding extra stories at end.
1. Chapter 1

The British Standard chapter 1

Note: You may need to read my Glimpse of the Past story to understand this.

A few months after L moved in with Watari, they got some news. "L, we need to go to London. I don't know how long we'll be. It might take some time." Watari says waking L up. L yawns "What for, Watari?" Watari helps him out of bed "My daughter, Josie, needs help running the orphanage. Since I own half of it, we have to go." L nods "Ok, this might let me meet some new friends."

They get packed and make their way to the airport. "Now L, this might be a long flight. You can go back to sleep if you like." L grabs Watari's hand "Ok, Watari. I've never been on a plane before." Watari similes down at him "It'll be ok." L releases his grip on Watari's hand.

After getting through the check-out, they make their way to the plane. Watari helps L into his seat and then sits. "L, you're going to have to sit normal on the flight. No huddled legs." Watari says. L glares out the window "Ok, I'll try." He puts his legs down and they're told the plane will take off soon.

The plane is soon in the air and the seat belt sign turns off. Watari puts up the arm rests and L lays his head on his lap. "You ok, L?" Watari says ruffling L's hair. "Yep, very." L says and one of the air-line workers comes down the aisle. "Your grandson's very cute, sir; you must be proud." He says. Watari turns to him "I'm proud, but he's not my grandson. His parents died a few months ago and I took him in." The worker smiles "Well, keep up the good work. He seems very happy with you."

An hour after the flight starts, L wakes up. "Watari, how much longer?" He says with a yawn. Watari smiles "Oh, a few more hours, L. Do you need anything?" L sits up "I'm a little hungry. Did you bring anything?" Watari reaches into a bag "Just a pack of crakers. That ok?" L nods "That'll do." He takes the pack and starts eating.

After a few hours, the flight comes down into an airport. "L, grab your things. The flight's over." Watari says helping him unbuckle. L grabs his bag and follows Watari out of the plane. "I have to call Josie to pick us up here. While I do this, try to find our luggage." L smiles and keeps a close eye on the waterfall of suitcases coming down the line while keeping his thumb to his lip.

Watari comes back and helps get the luggage of the conveyer belt. "How long will it be, Watari?" L says sitting on his suitcase. "Oh, not long." Five minutes later, a car similar to Watari's comes down the road and stops in front of them. A tall woman climbs out of the passenger's side. "Good day, father. This must be Lawliet." She says. Watari takes her hand "Yes, good day, Josie." L hides behind Watari and looks at her mysteriously. Josie helps get the luggage in the car. Watari helps L get his seat belt on.

They drive to Josie's home and L just stares out the window. "Watari, what is that?" He says pointing to a large clock tower. Watari chuckles "That's Big Ben. You'll hear it chime every hour." L keeps a watch on it and suddenly the car stops. "Father, Lawliet, we're here." Josie says opening the back car door. Watari helps L out. Josie just smiles at L "So, what do you think, Lawliet?" L gets upset about her calling him that "Please, call me L and yes it looks very nice." Josie opens the trunk "Ok L, you can call me Aunt Josie. Now let's get you settled." Watari opens the door and they carry in what is needed. They walk down a long hall "He's your room, Father. Make yourself at home. I have to check on the orphanage. Just come over when you're ready." L follows Watari into the room and starts unpacking.

"Ready to see the orphanage, L?" Watari says putting the suitcases away. L feels a lump in his chest "Um…ok." Watari takes L's hand and leads him down the hall.

Watari opens the door to a large room. A boy younger than L runs over. "Watari, you're back." Watari bends down "Hello, Mello. Here this is for you." He digs out a chocolate bar and hands it to him. "Thank you, Watari." Mello says and runs off. "Watari, who was that?" L says tapping his arm. "Just one of the ones that I keep my eye on. Give him chocolate and he'll do anything. There's another. He should be in a corner by himself." L looks up at him "Is he bad?" Watari laughs "No, he just likes being by himself. His name's Near." L looks around "Is that him, Watari?" pointing to a corner. "Why, yes it is. Thank you, L." They walk over "Hey there, Near. How have you been?" Near looks at him "Watari, I've missed you." Watari and L sit by him "I can't stay long, I'll see you around." Near smiles "All right, see ya." They stand back up and L yawns. "Oh you must not be used to the time change. I'll take you back up." Watari picks him up and takes him back upstairs.

L rests his head on Watari's shoulder "Do you like it here, L?" Watari says lieing him down on the bed. "Yes, I think it'll be ok." Watari ruffles L's hair "Good, now on Monday, you start school. While you rest, I'll pick up your uniform. If you need anything, call for Aunt Josie." L closes his eyes "Ok, see you later." Watari closes the door and L goes to sleep.

End of Chapter 1. it gets better. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The British Standard chapter 2

That following Monday, Josie woke L up around 7:00. "L, come on. Time for School." She says shaking him. L covers his face up "No, I don't want to." Josie tears the covers off of him and makes him get up. "Ok, now I'll help you put on the uniform. Someone said you like help." L frowns as the shirt's thrown over his head. "There, now head down and get some breakfast." L, still frowning, does that.

When he gets down there, he sees Watari and jumps on his lap. "Good morning, L. You look nice." He says as L sits and stares at a plate of pancakes in front of him. He slowly eats them and jumps off Watari's lap. "L, I know this is new for you, but as I said, I don't know exactly we'll be here. I'll help you with your shoes and we'll go." L kinda smiles and sits waiting for Watari.

They get to the school. It's a special academy for the upper class of London. They walk down the hall and find L's classroom. "L, looks nice, doesn't it?" Watari says opening the classroom door. L looks around but doesn't say anything. L's new teacher, Mr. Polini, sees them and walks over. "Good day, are you by chance Watari?" Watari nods "Yes, and you must be Jefferson Polini." Mr.Polini nods "Yep, oh then this must be Lawliet." Watari nods "He likes to be called L, if you don't mind." L peeks around Watari's leg at his new teacher. Mr. Polini looks down at L "That's fine. Watari, I'm going to start soon; I'll take L to his new seat for you." Watari bows and turns towards the door "Bye L. See you after school." L waves and Mr. Polini takes him to his seat. "I think you'll like it here, L. Everything is ready for you. Get out a pencil and a notebook and we'll start in about five minutes." L nods and sits down in his normal, huddled fashion.

As the bell rings, more of L's new classmates come in and sit down. One in particular makes L extremely upset. His name was Joey Peterson and he sits directly behind L. Joey sits and laughs "If you don't sit the right way, you'll get in trouble." L tries to ignore him, but it didn't help any. L hopes that he'll shut up and puts his thumb under his upper lip. "Wow, you do that too. You're a weirdo, Ryuzaki." L tries harder to calm his nerves, but luckily the class starts and he relaxes. He places his feet on the floor reluctantly and listens to Mr. Polini's rules.

After the math lecture on adding and subtracting, Mr. Polini leads the class down for lunch. L is separated from Joey in the line. L looks at the semi-fancy food, but the fancy cake at the end of the line was what he really wanted. Joey watches as L takes a slice. Joey gets a scheme in his head as he heads down the line.

L sits between two boys he met earlier, Rob and Kevin; he did it so no confrontation between him and Joey occurs. "Well, this will be ok. This cake looks as good as Watari's. L thinks to himself. He reaches for the cake and Joey plants himself on the other side of the table directly across from him. "Hey, weirdo, I forgot to get my cake, I'll take yours." Kevin and Rob step back, they know what Joey is capable of. Joey takes the cake from L's hand and eats it. L gets really upset and stands up on the table. "That was mine, Joey." Joey mocks him and L leans back and gives him a good hard kick in the mouth. "That's what you get for getting between L. Ryuzaki and his cake. I've been top of my karate class the past two years." Joey just lies on the floor with a fat lip. Mr. Polini sees what happened and runs over to stop it. "Boys, come with me." L and Joey stand up and are taken to the office. Joey holds his bloody lip and sits down. L climbs on the chair beside him but doesn't look at him. L starts talking to Mr. Polini and Joey just sits not wanting to speak. L finishes up his story and Joey denies every word of it. Mr. Polini calls Watari on the phone to come down and L gulps like he has a whale in his throat.

Watari walks into the office and tells L to come out to the hall with him. "So, you kicked him? Why?" L gets teary-eyed "He took my cake, Watari." Watari frowns "All that for a piece of cake, eh? You do have a problem with that, don't you?" Watari takes L back into the office. Joey's lip had stopped bleeding. Watari steps down to L's level "I'll see you later, L. Don't let him get in the way." L smiles and hugs Watari "Ok, see you later." Watari walks out the office door. "Apologize to each other and we can go back." L says sorry to Joey and Joey just sits still. "L, thank you. You can go back. As for you, Joey, I'm calling your mother." Mr. Polini says and L goes back to the cafeteria.

He walks through the door, when someone blocks the way. "I saw what Joey did to you. Are you ok?" she says. L nods "I'm fine, besides, I'm the one that kicked him. I'm Lawliet. Please just call me L, it just sounds better." She laughs and her long brown hair tickles against L's arm. "I'm Margaret. I know full names are boring, so just call me Margie. It's nice to meet you, L." L smiles and Margie takes his hand. They sit down and wait for lunch to be over. Until then L tells Margie about a turtle he saw.

The rest of the day, the two are hard to separate. The final bell rings and Watari picks L up from school. "So, did the rest of the day go better, L?" L nods "Yep, it was, Watari. I made a few friends. I got to know this one girl named Margie really well." Watari smiles "That's good. Josie has supper started." L smiles as they drive down the road to Aunt Josie's house.

Keep reading. Chapter 3 in the making.


	3. Chapter 3

The British Standard chapter 3

A few weeks after arriving in England, L gets everything straightened out. Mr. Polini switches Joey and Margie's seats, so no more fights break out. At lunch, L sits with Margie, who doesn't let anyone near him. All problems solved and L jumps strait to the head of the class.

"Watari, I've got the best scores in my class." L says after a long day. "That's great, L. You deserve it." Watari replies buckling L in. "Watari, it's not great. Joey started calling me a nerd. Is that good?" Watari looks at him "Well, from him mouth, no. You're smart and you want to show it. Don't let him stop you." L smiles "Ok."

Watari stops the car and L jumps out. Josie runs out the door and scoops L up in her arms. "I'm so proud of you. Top grades." L's head gets squished to her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." She puts L back down. The three then walk into the house.

L sits down on the couch and flips through his homework. "Aunt Josie, can you help me?" L yells down the hall to the kitchen. She comes running "Yes, what is it?" L holds out his book "This book is hard to read; can you help me?" Josie smiles "Sure, scoot over." L scoots over and Josie sits down. "All right, now what is it you're reading?" L hands over the book "Cinderella. Margie said it was good." Josie chuckles "Oh did she? Now lets start. Why don't you lie down?" L takes the closest pillow and rests his head on it and covers with his blanket. Josie starts reading as Watari comes in. "What are you two doing?" L looks over at him "Aunt Josie was going to read me a story." Watari smiles and turns towards the door "Don't let me spoil it." Watari leaves the room and Josie starts again.

As she finishes, L falls asleep. "Tired him out, I'll just let him sleep." Josie says laying the book down. She walks to the kitchen and sits with Watari. "Where's L?" he asks. Josie smiles "Asleep. The story made him sleepy, I guess." Soon they hear a scream from down the hall. They run as quickly as they can. "L, shhh. What happened?" Watari asks scooping him up. L won't quiet down. "L, please." He quiets down "I was dreaming that I was in Cinderella's place, always chores and never having fun. It scared me, Watari." Josie rubs L's head "Didn't you hear the ending?" L shakes his head "No, I didn't." Josie takes L from Watari "Cinderella goes to live in the castle with the prince." L wipes his eyes and puts his thump under his upper lip. "She does?" Josie nods "Yes, now how 'bout you wipe your face off? We're going to eat soon." L smiles "Ok." And Josie puts him back down on the couch. Watari walks L down the hall and washes him up.

"L, how do you feel now? Better?" Watari says helping him down from the counter. "A lot better, thanks. I needed that rest." L's stomach rumbles "Hungry? Well, Josie made a pizza for dinner, How's that sound?" Watari says shutting off the bathroom light. "Sounds good to me." L grabs Watari's hand as the head back to the kitchen.

Sorry for the hold-up. Computer problems. Be sure to watch for a big update this week.


	4. Chapter 4

The British Standard chapter 4

The following week started off the same. Margie walked over and rode to school with L and Watari. She realized they didn't live far and set up this plan. "This is really cool, L. You live with a great man." Margie said as they jump out of the car. L smiles "Yep, Watari's the best." Watari watches the two of them go into the school and then drives off.

Inside the school, the two run into trouble. "Ain't that sweet, L and Margie are…" Joey stopped when he saw L's face. "Gonna cry, huh?" L pushed Margie back "What did you say, Joey? Huh?" Joey keeps mocking him and L remembers what Watari said and grabs Margie's hand and goes down the hall. "L, you didn't punch him? You must be pretty brave." Margie says being pulled down the hall. "Margie, thank you." L starts crying his eyes out and they go down to their classroom. "Mr. Polini. Something's wrong with L. Joey just did something to him again." Then, Mr. Polini walks over and squats beside L. "Hey, L, what's wrong? You can tell me." L wipes his eyes "Nothing, Mr. Polini." Mr.Polini holds L's hand "Something's wrong. I can tell." L takes Mr.Polini's hand off his "It's nothing, ok." Mr. Polini stands back up "Well, it's time for class." Margie helped L to his feet and they walked in together.

At the beginning of class, Mr. Polini makes Joey sit in the back of the room. L just watches Mr. Polini at his desk.

At the end of the day, l runs out quickly and Margie follows. "Slow down, L." She says catching her breath. L stops "I don't want to run into Joey again." L sees Watari waiting for them and takes his time. Watari opens the door "L, Margie, how was your day?" Margie tells him about what happened and L just stays quiet.

L stays quiet until they reach home. "Margie, you want to come in?" L said getting out of the car. Margie nods "Will it make you feel better?" L nods and Watari opens the door.

Once they get in, they throw their bags on the floor and Watari sits down in a chair. L climbs onto his lap. "Margie, I think you may be making him stronger." Margie gets confused "Why, Watari?" Watari ruffles L's hair. "Because, he never had a friend like you before." L looks up at him "Go ahead and tell her. Maybe she'll understand." Watari smiles "Ok, L. Margie, L's parents died a few months ago. I think you might be helping him get over that." L nods at Margie "Do you see now, Margie?" She nods "A little. I never knew you went through so much, L." L jumps off Watari's lap "Watari, I feel better. Margie let's do our school work. Mr. Polini gave us a ton." Margie smiles "All right." Watari stands up "Ok, if you need anything, I'll be at the orphanage, ok." L and Margie nod. Then L jumps on the couch by Margie.

Watari walks down the hall and meets up with Josie. "Your turn, Josie. They're doing homework. Oh how's Near and Mello doing?" Watari asks passing through the door. "Oh, wonderful. Mello got chocolate over his work and no one can make it out. Near is still top of the class." Watari smiles "That's good. I'll see you later. I'll be working a bit later on some new papers, so you're going to have to get L ready for bed." Josie nods "Ok, see you later."

Josie walks into the living room "Hey L, Margie, did you do all your work?" L and Margie nod. Then Margie looks at the giant grandfather clock "Oh, gotta go, bye L." L waves as Margie grabs her bag and walks out the door. Josie sits by L "Father is working late, so why don't we go out to eat?" L looks at her "Sure that sounds good." L gets his shoes back on and they walk out the door.

They arrive at the restaurant and find a seat. L looks around and sees Joey and his mother coming towards him. "Hey, weirdo." Joey's mom looks down at him "Now, none of that , Joseph. Now apologize." Joey stares at L "Sorry, L. There I said it, can we go?" Josie turns to look at L "What happened, L?" Joey and his mother say godd-bye and leave the table. "Nothing, Aunt Josie."

They finish up and head back home. "L get ready for your bath. I have something to give you." L goes down to the bathroom and Josie comes in. L jumps in and finds his duck. He starts making quacking noises with it. Josie bends down "Here, I found this to go with your duck." She holds out a rubber swan. L takes it "That's cute, Aunt Josie. Now Mr. Quack has a friend." Josie smiles and starts soaping him up. She thinks "What happened today? I'll ask father when he comes back." She rubs over L's scars and he twitches. "Aunt Josie, that tickles." L says washing the soap off.

Josie helps L out of the slippery tub and into his night shirt. L places the new swan by his duck. "There, she looks pretty nice there." Josie says opening the door. L jumps and shuts the light off. Then they go to L's room. Josie lifts L up onto the bed. "Now, whatever happened today, just forget about it, L." L nods and holds his blanket close. Josie rubs his head and he falls asleep. Josie shuts off the light and closes the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The British Standard chapter 5

One bright fall day, L got Watari up extra early. "L, what is it?" Watari says getting out of bed. "My birthday, Watari, didn't you know?" Watari chuckles "Oh, yes, I haven't forgot." L drags Watari out of the bedroom. They head down to the kitchen and meet up with Josie.

"Good morning you two." She says as she places glasses of fresh orange juice on the table. L and Watari sit down. Josie looks over at L. "I can tell you're excited about something, L." Josie says with a smile. L nods "Yep, that's right." Josie and Watari watch as L gobbles down his breakfast. Luckily it was a Saturday and not much was going on.

L finishes up and Watari helps clean off the table. Josie heads off to the orphanage. "I'll be back later." She says leaving the kitchen. Watari and L wave and then head back to L's room.

"Ok L, what do you want to wear today?" Watari asks opening the closet. L jumps on the bed "My blue power ranger shirt, Watari." Watari smiles "All right, here it is." Watari hangs it on the door knob and digs out some pants to go with it.

After figuring out what to wear, the two head down to the bathroom to get cleaned up. L throws his night shirt off and jumps into the tub. L plays with the swan and duck while Watari soaps him up. "Look at your scars, L. They're almost gone." L stops and looks "They're still there; I can feel them." Watari washes him off "Yes, but Dr. Kurosaki still did a nice job on your injuries." L sets his swan and duck on the rack and gets out. Watari wraps the towel around him "Ok, let's get you ready." L nods and runs off to his room.

They head back to L's room and L throws the towel off of himself. Watari picks up the towel and puts it in the hamper. Then he picks up L's clothes. L sits patiently on the bed and waits for Watari's help. He bends down and helps L into his clothes. "Ok, hold still, L." L moves his legs all over the place. Eventually, he gets cught and on go the clothes. "Ok, now I'm going to get ready. I won't be long." Watari says and L nods.

L sits on the floor and starts making two dinosaurs fight. A knock comes on the door. "L, what are you doing?" she says. L looks up "Oh, hi Margie, nothing much." Margie sits down and plays with one of the raptors. "Your Aunt Josie said you would be over here." L looks at her "She did, did she?" Margie nods as Watari opens the door "Hey there, Margie. Would you two mind following me?" L and Margie stand up "Sure." Then they walk out of the room and Mello is sitting on the floor. He turns around "Hey, L." he says taking the chocolate bar out of his mouth and standing up. Watari smiles "Come on guys. We need to bake this cake for later." The three-some salute him and go to the kitchen.

When they reach the kitchen, they wash their hands off. Mello stares at the cake mix on the counter. "L, you're so lucky. It's chocolate cake." L grins "My favorite." Margie smiles "Mine too." Watari gets everything out and they all get started.

After a while, it's done. L, Margie, and Mello follow Watari down to the orphanage with the cake. They get to the big open room and open the door.

CLIFF HANGER Check out next chapter to see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

The British Standard chpt 6

Con. Of last chapter

When they open the door, no one's in there. "Hmm…I wonder where everyone is." Watari says setting the cake on the table. Mello spots Near and rushes after him. L and Margie take a seat by Watari. L feels something under his feet. He looks down "Hey, Mr. Fluffy." The cat rubbed against his legs and Margie laid her head on the table.

A moment later, someone opens the door. L turns around to see who it is "Hi, Aunt Josie, where is everyone?" Josie smiles "Right here." She opens the door and everyone form the orphanage runs in. Mello runs to L "Surprise!" L smiles and then lowers his head. Watari runs over and rubbed his back "What is it, L?" Everyone looked at him "I miss my parents, Watari." L says flinging his head into Watari's chest. "Easy, L, everyone here knows what you're going through." L wipes his eyes "I know, it's just tough to realize that their gone." Watari wraps him in a hug and soon all the other kids huddle around him. L smiles "Thanks. Watari, can I open presents now?" Watari looks at Josie and says "Sure, why not."

Josie pulls over a large chair and puts it in the middle of the room. Everyone surrounds L as he mounts it and then he starts unwrapping. There wasn't a whole lot, but it made him happy that he got something. He came to the last one. It was a regular gift, and it had regular wrapping on it. L read the tag in his head "To L, from Watari." L grins and ripped all that paper off. He uncovered a small brown stuffed dog. L looks at it "This is the one from that store, right? Thank you, Watari." Watari smiles "Your welcome, L. You kept eyeing that ever since we got off the plane." L runs over and bear hugs Watari. Watari whispers in L's ear "Your parents may be gone, but I'm not."

After the presents were opened, they all ate the cake. L had two large pieces of it. Then Watari and Josie cleaned up the room. Margie and L went back to his room with all of the presents and put them away.Margie had gotten him a new set of cars. They were setting them in the toy box when L remembered he left the dog Watari had got him back in the orphanage. He was just about to open the door when Margie holds it in front of her. L takes it and thanks her.

After putting everything away, Margie leaves for home. Watari sits in the living room with L. "Now, since you're a year older, you need to take more responsibilities for yourself." L hugs the dog and nods "Ok, I'll try." Watari ruffled L's hair "That's what I wanted to hear."

A few hours later, L relaxes on the couch and watches TV. He covers with his blanket and cuddles him new dog. Watari watches the clock chime 8:00. He thinks "Better get him in bed." So he walks over to him and hoists him into his arms. L wakes up "Watari, thanks for a great day. I'm glad you gave me Buff. He's the best gift I've ever gotten." Watari smiles "I'm glad you're glad. Now shut your eyes." L nods and rests his head on Watari's arm. "L, you're going to be great someday, you just don't know it."

Phew. That one wore me out. Cute chapter huh? Tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The British Standard chpt 7- 3 years later

L's alarm went off at 6:30 sharp. He got up and went to see if Watari was up yet. "Watari, you up yet? Remember you have to drive Margie and me to school." L said knocking at the door. Watari opened the door "Yes, I didn't forget. You go to the middle school starting today." L nods "Uh huh. Now come on." Watari walks through the door and heads downstairs.

L jumped into the shower. "Crap, where's that towel." He reached in and felt something else. He took it out "Wow, haven't seen you in a while. I'll put you back." He places the object back in and grabs the towel. He dries off and goes back to his room. "I have to wear socks again, geez. Maybe if I slip on my shoes without them, no one will notice." He does that and heads off to meet with Watari.

Down in the kitchen, Watari and Josie are chatting over a cup of tea. "Good morning, L. Margie just called; she should be over here soon." Josie said pouring L a cup. L sits down and eats his breakfast. "This is good, Aunt Josie." Josie smiles "I thought you should have a good meal before school." L smiles and the door bell rings. Watari stands up and answers it. "L, Margie's here. Get ready to go." He says and L stands up and does what he was instructed to do. Josie cleans up the table and says good bye to both of them.

They get in the car and buckle up. "L, are you ready? I'm kinda nervous." Margie says as Watari starts the car. "I'm ok. I hope that Joey Peterson won't be in our class." L says with his thumb close to his lip. Margie smiles "He moved away this summer, you won't have to worry." L sighs and Watari stops the car "Ok, we're here. Have a good day." Margie and L as Watari drives off. "It's really not that far. We could just walk home." L says walking up to the door. Margie smiles "That would be nice." They open the door and find their new classroom.

They take out their schedules when a familiar face walks down the hall "Hey Margie, L." L smiles "Hey Kevin, where's your room?" Kevin smiles "Right here. Let me see your schedules." Margie and L hold them out "Yeah, we're all in the same room. Let's go in." Margie and L follow him in. The teacher walks over "Welcome, guys. I'm Mr. Kerrington." L steps up "I'm L. These are my friends Margie and Kevin." Mr. Kerrington smiles "L, huh? Do you mean Lawliet?" L nods "I just like to be called L." Mr. Kerrington looks at him "All right, find your seats." L bows and they run off.

L gets in his seat in his normal fashion. Margie sharpens a pencil and Kevin sits with his head down. Mr. Kerrington starts going over the rules. Before they knew it, the day was over. Watari sits outside and the three-some walks out. "Hey Watari, can we walk home?" L says with a smile. Watari looks at him "Ok. You know the way. See you at home." He drives off and L's squad heads off in the same direction.

Kevin and L stop in front of a large mansion. Margie sees them stop and runs back. "What are you up to, guys?" L was standing in front of the guard. The guard stood perfectly still. "They, don't move, Margie." L started a crazy dance in front of one of the guards. That guard stood still as a strong tree in a storm. "Well, let's go. My mother wants me home." Kevin said and Margie and L start walking again. Kevin breaks off down a side street. L and Margie wave and head on for home on the main street.

"See you, L." Margie says walking in to her house. L waved and then went into Aunt Josie's. "Watari, I'm back." L says closing the door. Josie comes down the stairs "Mr. Ryuzaki, what are these?" She says in an angry tone. L smiles jokingly "Socks." She looks at L's feet. "You didn't wear any socks, did you?" L nods and runs to his room. Josie follows him "L, tell me why you didn't wear them." L crosses his arms "They're itchy, Aunt Josie. No one noticed." Josie sat down by him. "You have to wear them, L." L looks down "Ok, but I won't like it."

For the next hour or so, L lied on his bed and did his homework. He did nothing the rest of the night. The only thing he did was play his video games but nothing else.


	8. Chapter 8

The British Standard chpt 8

One day in the spring, L's school had a tennis tournament with another school. L was leading with no losses and felt good about that. They had girls separated from the guys and L wondered how far Margie got. "She's so good at tennis, I can't even beat her." He looked around and didn't see her. Mr. Kerrington tapped on L's shoulder. "Come with me, L. You've made it to the finals." L smiled and followed him to the main court.

The announcer announced "We have the strongest boy and girl from both of sides. Miraculously, they are from the school." L looked across the net "Could it be? I wonder." The announcer continued "Representing the boys is L Ryuzaki. Representing the girls is Margie Copperman. Please rise as our two finalists enter the field." L kept watching as Margie came across and got into place. L walked towards the middle of the net. Margie did as well. "Shake hands and begin." The announcer said loudly. "Good Luck, L." Margie said taking L's hand. "You too, Margie." They both turn around and ready themselves.

After the fifth round, L was leading. Margie served the ball. L ran to get it and slammed it. It didn't go over. "Game over, Margie wins. Great job to both." The announcer announced. L hung his head "I knew I was going to lose." Margie ran over "Great job, L. Second place is still great." L lifted his head "Thanks, Good Job to you too." The two shook hands and Watari came down from the stands "Great job, you two. How about some home-made ice cream?" They both smile "Sounds good."

They all file into the car. "L, if that would've gone over, you would've won." Margie said buckling up. L nods "I know, but I'm still glad you won, Margie." Watari starts up the car. "So, what sounds good: vanilla, chocolate, something else?" L opens his mouth "How about both?" Margie nods and Watari smiles "Sounds good."

They got back to the house "Aunt Josie, we're back." L says running through the door. Josie comes out "How was it guys? Who won?" L smiles "Margie won. Watari's going to made ice cream for us." Josie smiles "Ok, let's get that made."

About fifteen or twenty minutes later, the ice cream was ready. L drenched his in chocolate syrup and then sprinkles strawberry pieces afterwards. Margie just eats hers plain. "This is good, Watari." L and Margie say eating everything. Watari smiles "I'm glad. Margie, when do you need to be home by? You have a doctor's appointment right?" Margie looks at him "I have to get something checked out. I guess I'll go now." L looks at her "What needs to be checked?" Margie shrugged "Not sure, I've had to do this for the past month." Margie gets up and walks towards the door.

A few hours after Margie left, L started getting ready for bed. He got in bed and did something he hadn't done for a while. "Watari!" He called as loud as he could. Watari ran in. L was sitting in his bed, thumb to lip and looked kid of scared. "L, this isn't like you. What's wrong?" Josie heard him and also came in. "I'm worried about Margie." Watari sat down by him "I'll call her mother, relax." He left the room. "Do you need anything, L?" Aunt Josie asked softly. L nodded "Get Buff off my shelf." Josie stood up and did just that. L grabbed it like a mouse trap catches a mouse. "There, now get some sleep." L squirmed back under the covers. "Ok, night, Aunt Josie." Josie smiled "Night, L."

Bum Bum Bum…What's going to happen? Check out the next and last chapter. -


	9. Chapter 9

The British Standard chpt 9 –Last Chapter

The morning after, Watari told L that Margie had some sort of illness. It can't be cured easily, and it takes plenty of treatment. L grabbed onto Watari "Easy, L. She'll still be in school with you. If it gets worse, she'll be hospitalized." L grabbed harder.

Two years pass, and L starts high school. The worse had come; Margie was in the local hospital. L visited her every time he could. When he couldn't, Kevin would come over. "So, how was she today, L?" Kevin asked as they rode home from school. "Better, they're working on a cure and it's staring to work." Kevin just listened to him. When they got to Kevin's street he said "See ya, L. Hope Margie comes through." L nods and headed on for home.

Watari stops him from going through the door "L, good news. We're going home." L looks at him "Really? When?" Watari smiles "This weekend. Mello and Near are coming with us." L steps back "Oh, ok." Then he walks into the house. "So, everything went quickly, huh? It'll be nice to see Japan again." L says taking off his shoes. Still no socks on his feet.

The weekend came quickly. L said good bye to all of his friends at school. Then he made a special trip to see Margie. "Sorry, no admittance. Oh, but she wanted you to have this." The doctor said handing him a small envelope. L takes it "Thank you, sir. Give this to her." He handed the doctor a small box. L then leaves the hospital.

He meets back with Watari in the parking lot. "I couldn't see her. Let's go." Watari starts the car and L opened the envelope. Mello looked over his shoulder "Can I see, L?" L holds it up "Sure, it's for all of us anyway. It says 'I'm sorry I can't saw good bye. The doctor says I may get better if the treatment works. If anything happens, I'll have someone call. Have fun in Japan. Margie.'"

L bites his Thumb "I hope she gets better." They all get at Aunt Josie's. "Grab your things and let's go." Watari says getting out of the car. They ran in and grab everything. L hugs Aunt Josie "Bye, Aunt Josie, come to Japan sometime." Josie smiles "Will do, bye, L." L climbs back into the car and back off to the airport.

After the lengthy flight, Mello and Near explore their new surroundings. L goes back to his room. He looked at his family picture "Five years, it's been five years. Time sure went by quickly." Mello looks in "L, phone for you." L takes it "Thanks, Mello. Um…hello?" A small voice replies "L, I'm cured." L jumps back and almost falls over "Margie? You're what?" Margie says again "L, I'm not sick anymore. They did it." L smiles as big as he could "That's awesome, Margie." The two then talk like they were separated for a hundred years not just a few months.

That's the end. Phew, I'm hope you enjoyed it.-


End file.
